1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a metallic annular connection structure between two parts for an aircraft turbomachine, preferably a turbojet type of turbomachine.
2. Discussion of the Background
On such a turbojet, one or several metallic annular connection structures are provided that will connect two annular parts. This is the case for example for the metallic annular connection structure between a downstream part forming the thrust inverter structure and an upstream part forming an envelope whose internal face defines an external delimitation surface of a secondary annular stream, this upstream part also being called an Outer Fan Duct.
In this case, an arbitrary half-section through the connection structure comprises two branches and a base forming a U that opens in the radial direction from a longitudinal axis. Furthermore, when one of the parts to be connected is made of a composite material, the connection structure is normally used with a metallic attachment flange bolted onto one of the branches of the above mentioned U, that itself defines a second U opening up longitudinally in order to contain the annular end of the part made of a composite material.
The presence of this additional attachment flange combined with the presence of the bolts used to attach it has a strong impact on the global mass of the assembly obtained, to the extent that much of the benefit resulting from the use of a composite material for the part concerned is lost.
This mass problem is accentuated when the two parts to be connected are made of a composite material, because in that case two separate attachment flanges have to be provided, each bolted onto the central U of the connection structure.